Conventionally, an LED package in which an LED chip is mounted has been configured in the following manner for controlling light distribution characteristics and increasing an efficiency of extracting light from the LED package. Specifically, a cup-shaped enclosure made of a white resin is provided to a LED package. Then, an LED chip is mounted on a bottom surface of the enclosure. The inside of the enclosure is filled with a transparent resin to bury the LED chip therewith. The enclosure is formed of a thermoplastic polyamide resin in many cases (for example, JP-A 2004-274027 (Kokai)).
However, recently the LED packages are required to have a higher durability because applications of LED packages expand. Meanwhile, a resin portion sealing an LED chip is facilitated degradation because light and heat radiated from LED chips increase. Moreover, further reduction in cost is demanded because applications of LED packages expand.